La prophétie du temps et l'héritière
by Finduilas Malfoy
Summary: SUSPENDUE, JE VAIS RETRAVAILLER MA FIC ET LA REPUBLIER PLUS TARD Les maraudeurs entre pour une dernière annèe à Poudlard de même que Harrry, mais 20 ans plus tard. Voyage dans le temps.
1. 1 Fin d'été mouvementée

La prophétie du temps

Et l'héritière

Chapitre 1 

Fin d'été mouvementée

Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. La journée avait été chaude. Derrière la maison, deux jeune garçons étaient étendus dans le gazon et reprenaient leur souffle. Pendant toute l'après-midi, ils s'étaient affrontés dans une partie de quidditch. Pendant ces trois dernières heures, les deux jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas cessés de parcourir d'un bout à l'autre le jardin en volant sur leurs balais. Cela prit un certain temps avant que l'un d'eux ne parle.

Je t'ai battu, dit le magicien qui avait des cheveux noir en bataille et qui portait des lunettes.

Ne te l'imagine même pas, lui répliqua le plus grand et le plus battit.

J'ai eu l'avantage sur toi pendant presque toute la partie, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

C'est plutôt le contraire, si tu veux mon avis.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noir se redressa et s'appuya sur ses coudes en regardant son ami. Son ami savait très bien qu'il avait perdu, mais ne voulait pas l'avouer. Se n'était pas pour rien que James avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe au début de leur sixième année. Il était le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. En plus, Sirius était sur qu'avec lui comme capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, il ne perdrait aucun match. James avait toujours eu un bon sens du jeu.

Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, je suis prêt, dit James en faisant un bon sur ses pieds et en sortant sa baguette magique.

Là par contre, tu peux être sure que tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu, dit Sirius en se mettant sur pieds et commençant à courir après son plus vieil ami.

Tu ne m'attraperas pas gros chien poilu, lança l'adolescent aux cheveux noir.

Tu veux …

À ce moment, la mère d'un des jeunes adolescents sortit et s'écria :

James, Sirius, le dîner est servi.

James s'arrêta alors de courir et Sirius fit de même. Avec les années passées ici, Sirius avait appris une chose. C'est que quand la mère de James disait quelque chose, fallait mieux le faire tout suite si on ne voulait pas déclencher une tempête. La mère de James était une aurore très réputée dans toute l'Angleterre. Elle était une de ceux qui donnait les ordres pour les missions et quand elle parlait, il valait mieux se taire et obéir pour ne pas déclencher l'ouragan Auréa.

Sans un mot de plus, mais en se lançant des regards de biais, les deux adolescents sorciers entrèrent à l'intérieur. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Sirius put voir avec surprise que ses parents étaient là.

Bonsoir Mme Black, bonsoir Mr Black, dit James en s'asseyant.

Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes ici, demanda leur fils ?

Auréa nous a invités puisque nous ne pourront être présent demain à la fête de James, lui dit sa mère.

Le souper sembla interminable, du début à la fin, pour les deux garçons. Le lendemain de la fête de James, ils devaient se rendre sur le chemin de traverse, en vue de leur prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Pendant toute l'heure du repas, les deux sorciers avaient dû écouter la liste de toutes les affaires qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier d'acheter. Seulement, James et Sirius connaissaient déjà la liste par cœur.

Auréa devait être à sa cinquième lecture quand son mari, Henry Potter qui était médico-mage, lui dit qu'il pensait que les garçons avaient compris. C'est avec soulagement que les deux sorciers avaient pris cette intervention. Le reste du souper se passa mieux. Quand James et Sirius vinrent pour sortir de table, ils furent cependant retenus.

Attendez, j'ai quelque chose pour toi James, dit la mère de Sirius en lui tendant un paquet.

C'est quoi, demanda l'intéressé en prenant le paquet.

Ouvre-le, dit Gary, le père de Sirius, tu devrais aimer ça.

Sans plus attendre, James se mit à développer son cadeau. Sirius, lui, trouvant que son ami n'allait pas assez vite, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le paquet. Surpris de voir son cadeau se développer tout seul, James le lâcha et se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci était bien content du tour qu'il avait réussi et il ne le cacha pas. Après avoir dévisagé son ami, James se retourna vers son cadeau. Vu bien vite, James ne vit autre chose qu'un simple jeu de société. Un peu intrigué il se tourna vers Elie, la mère de Sirius. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un jeu ordinaire, car Elie créait plusieurs jeux quand elle en avait le temps. Son vrai travail était Aurore. Elle était sous les ordres d'Auréa. Quant à Gary, il était guerrier-médecin. C'est pour cette raison que James et Sirius s'étaient connus bien avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

C'est quoi ?

C'est un jeu tridimensionnel, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Un quoi ? demanda Sirius soudainement intéressé par ce jeu.

Quand vous jouez, on vous transporte dans différends mondes où vous devez résoudre des énigmes et passer des épreuves.

Ce n'est pas dangereux, demanda James ?

Non, il n'y a aucun danger, car rien n'est vraiment réel. Si vous êtes blessés gravement ou tués dans le jeu, vous revenez simplement à la réalité sans aucune cicatrice.

Comment ça fonctionne, demanda Sirius ?

C'est simple, continua Elie en ouvrant la boite, il suffit de mettre un anneau au doigt et de toucher à cette boule de cristal. Cela va vous transporter dans un monde choisi au hasard et sur place, votre mission vous sera révélée par une lettre que vous trouverez. Pour sortir du jeu, il vous suffira de retirer votre anneau.

Merci, dit James à Gary et Elie bien heureux de son cadeau.

Les deux garçon se retirèrent et montèrent dans la chambre de James où ils continuèrent à lire à propos du jeu. Ils découvrirent qu'il y avait un choix de dix mondes qu'ils pouvaient visiter à différentes époques et qu'ils pouvaient y jouer cinq rôles différents. De plus, grâce à la boule de cristal les personnes à l'extérieur du jeu pouvaient les suivre tout au long de leurs aventures. Alors qu'ils venaient de finir de lire les instructions du jeu, Sirius entendit un bruit de vitre cassée venir d'en bas.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il à James.

- Non, quoi ?

- Il y a du bruit en bas, on dirait qu'une vitre à été brisée.

- Allons voir, dit-il en se levant.

En silence, les deux sortirent et se dirigeairent vers l'escalier pour essayer d'entendre se qui se disait en bas. Ils entendirent Elie demander se qui se passait, mais la réponse ne vint pas tout de suite.

- Il y a eu une attaque au centre ville de Londres. Aucune marque n'est apparut, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y a aucun doute des origines de cette attaque, dit Auréa avec gravité.

- Es-ce qu'il y a des morts ?demanda Gary Black.

- Non, mais il y a une dizaine de moldus et trois sorciers blessés. Tous ont été envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste pour être soignés, ajouta Auréa. Ils ont besoin de vous, finit-elle, en s'adressant à Henry et Gary. Ainsi que moi.

- Allez-y, dit Elie, je vais rester.

À peine eut-elle fini de dire sa phrase, que les trois autres avaient disparus. Sans aucun bruit, James et Sirius retournèrent dans leur chambre, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre. Jusque tard dans la nuit les deux garçons parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé avant de s'endormir. Par contre, au bout d'un moment la discussion changea et Sirius taquina James à propos de Lily et du fait qu'ils sortaient enfin ensemble après toutes ces années. Quand ils s'endormirent, leurs parents n'étaient toujours pas entrés.

Le lendemain matin, jour d'anniversaire de James, Sirius se réveilla de bonne heure. En voyant son ami qui dormait encore profondément à côté de lui, Sirius décida de lui jouer un tour. Il sortit sa baguette et avec celle-ci, il fit apparaître un ballon d'eau au dessus de James et le lui explosa en pleine face. La réaction de l'autre adolescent fut immédiate

Dans son lit, James se réveilla aussitôt, se leva d'un bond et se tourna furieusement vers Sirius.

- Tu vas me le payer ! adressa-t-il à son ami.

En moins de deux seconde, il s'empara à son tour de sa baguette et fit apparaître une chaudière d'eau qu'il vida sur la tête de celui-ci qui ne parvint à éviter. Bien vite une bagarre amicale se déclencha et les deux furent trempés jusqu'aux os. De plus, la chambre était remplie de plumes d'oreillers.

Après que les James et Sirius est chacun prix leur revanche sur l'autre, ils constatèrent qu'il était près de neuf heur. Ils se séchèrent et rangèrent la chambre car il était mieux pour eux qu'Auréa ne les découvrent dans cet état. Une fois habillés et la chambre en ordre, les deux descendirent prendre leur déjeuner. En passant devant le salon, James put voir qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs cadeaux qui l'attendait. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où deux assiettes les attendaient.

- Bon matin, leur dirent Henry et Auréa qui venaient tout juste de rentrer.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri, dit la mère de James

- Merci.

James et Sirius s'assirent et dévorèrent avec appétit leurs toasts, leurs jambons et leurs œufs. Par la suite, ils sortirent de table et se rendirent dans la cour. Dehors, il faisait chaud et la journée s'annonçait très belle.

Vers 11h00, James put voir Remus qui arrivait. Peter ne pouvait être là, car il était en voyage en Suisse avec ses parents. Il ne rentrerait que la veille de leur retour à Poudlard.

Hey ! Salut Potter, salut Black, lança Remus en arrivant dans la cour.

Salut, dirent en même temps James et Sirius.

Alors, passé un bel été, demanda Remus à ses deux amis ?

Oui et toi, demanda James ?

Ouais.

Par la suite, cela ne prit pas deux minutes pour que les trois maraudeurs de 17 ans se mettent à se courir après. Des sorts plutôt à mourir de rire se mirent alors à sortir de

partout. Un peu plus tard, les deux cousins de James, Vincent et Joël, arrivèrent.

- Alors, on ne nous a pas attendus si je vois bien, demanda Vincent ?

- Qu'es-ce qu'on attend, demanda Joël ?

Ainsi, ils se joignirent à Sirius, James et Remus. Les cinq garçons coururent partout autour de la maison et ce n'est que quand ils entendirent la voix d'Auréa retentir qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Avant de rentrer, ils prirent le temps de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était dans son état normal. James avait les cheveux qui changeaient de couleurs, Sirius avait des ailes dans le dos et Remus avait deux pieds droits. Les deux cousins de James n'avaient pas échappé à la règle. Vincent avait le corps qui changeait de couleurs et Joël agissait maintenant comme un chien.

- Mais, qu'es-ce que vous faite ? demanda Auréa avant d'éclater de rire en voyant l'état des autres.

Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur les cinq et les ramena à leur état normal. Ils reprirent leur esprits et rentrèrent au salon, où les cadeaux de James étaient toujours, mais cette fois, bien plus nombreux. Avant de développer les cadeaux, ils mangèrent et ce fut ensuite Joël qui interrompit en premier le silence qui s'était installé.

Ouvre mon cadeau, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

James prit le cadeau et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun sort dessus, le développa rapidement pour découvrir un livre avec une vieille couverture rouge sur la quelle il était marqué _Les meilleurs équipe de quidditch du monde._ Il l'ouvrit pour y jeter un coup d'œil rapide et il remercia son cousin. Puis les autres cadeaux suivirent.

Ses parents lui avaient offert un nouveau balai et Vincent une trousse pour entretenir son balai. Remus, quant à lui, lui offrit un livre sur les animagus. James fut bien heureux. Depuis deux ans, lui et les trois autres maraudeurs avaient décidés de devenir animagus, mais malgré le fait qu'ils avaient réussi, James en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ceux-ci. Quand James ouvrit le cadeau que Peter lui avait envoyé, il fut un peu surpris car celui-ci lui offrait des accessoires pour chat.

Il est au courant que je n'ais pas de chat, demanda t-il en se tournant vers ses amis?

Il a dû se tromper dans sa commande, dit simplement Sirius. Ce n'est pas étonnant de sa part.

- Sirius, je n'ai pas eu ton cadeau, dit James sans trop prêter attention à ce qu'il

venait de dire. Tu ne l'a pas oublié j'espère ?

Non, non, répondit-il en approchant une boite vers James.

James prit la boite et faillit l'échapper en découvrant que le paquet bougeait tout seul.

Fait attention, lui lança Sirius avec un sourire en coin, c'est fragile !

Qu'es-ce que tu m'as acheté ? demanda James un peu suspicieux.

Comme je le connais, c'est probablement un gnome qui va te sauter au cou, dit Vincent en riant.

Ouvre-le et tu vas voir, dit Sirius sans plus d'explication.

James décida donc d'enlever le couvercle de la boite, malgré l'hésitation qu'il avait. Ils virent alors un petit éclair noir bondir hors de la boite.

C'était quoi, demanda James un peu surpris ?

C'est un chat, lui répondit Sirius.

Trop génial, merci! Je comprends mieux maintenant le cadeau de Peter.

James rattrapa le chat et le pris dans ses bras.

Il est tellement petit, dit Vincent.

C'est une femelle ou un male, demanda Joël ?

C'est une femelle, répondit Sirius, de plus, elle ne grossira pas plus, c'est le vendeur qui me l'a dit.

Trouve lui un nom, lui dit son père.

Je ne sais pas, vous avez une idée demanda James ?

Milla, ça pourrait être un joli nom, proposa Remus.

J'aime ce nom, dit James, et toi Milla, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son chat ?

Comme réponse, celle-ci lui donna un petit coup de langue dans la face. Le reste de l'après-midi, ils continuèrent à se courir après et James en profita pour essayer son nouveau balai. Quand vint l'heure de dire au revoir, il salua ses deux cousins et Remus, car Sirius restait encore à dormir ce soir là. Ils étaient vraiment inséparable ces deux là.

Quelques heures après le souper, Sirius et James montèrent se coucher, car les deux adolescents étaient fatigués de leur journée et le lendemain ils devaient se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

Le lendemain, c'est James qui se réveilla en premier. À peine vu-t-il que son ami dormait encore, qu'une idée lui vint en tête pour prendre sa revanche de la veille. Silencieusement, il se leva de son lit et alla prendre sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius en murmurant un sort qui fit léviter le corps de celui-ci, en plus de se retrouver la tête vers le sol. Sentant qu'il avait de la misère à respirer, Sirius se réveilla et lâcha un cri étouffé quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne touchait plus au sol.

- Alors Sirius, on ne se sent plus en confiance ? demanda James amusé de voir la tête que faisait son ami.

- Relâche-moi tout de suite, dit Sirius qui se débattait dans l'air mais sans résultats.

- Tu es sure ?... D'accord.

James annula le sort et Sirius tomba dans une bassine d'eau froide que son adversaire, si on peut dire, avait fait apparaître juste avant. En moins de 5 secondes, Sirius fut hors de l'eau et tout grelotant. James qui n'était tout de même pas sans cœur fit venir une serviette de la salle de bain et la tendit à son ami tout en savourant sa victoire.

Avant que la mère de James se rende compte de quelque chose, les deux garçons, qui étaient maintenant à égalité, remirent un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Ils descendirent par la suite à la cuisine où un petit déjeuner copieux les attendaient. Après s'être resservis plus d'une fois, les deux jeunes sorciers furent enfin prêt à se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Une fois rendu sur place, ils durent se séparer. Auréa avait des courses à faire pour son travail et Henry devait se rendre à un rendez-vous à la banque. À leur grand bonheur, James et Sirius se retrouvèrent donc seul. Ils partirent ainsi acheter leurs livres, des parchemins, de l'encre et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin cette année pour leur ASPIC. Étant vraiment inséparable, les deux jeunes sorciers avaient réussi les même BUSES l'année précédente. Ils continuaient donc cette année en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Botanique. L'avant-midi passa et vers l'heure du dîner, ayant fini leurs achats, James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers le _chaudron baveur_ où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Henry. À mi-chemin, alors qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir l'enseigne du _chaudron _au bout du chemin, une explosion retenti à quelques mètres derrière eux.

Ce fut d'abord un étonnement générale, mais qui peu de temps après laissa place à une panique totale de tous les sorciers qui se trouvaient sur place. Tout le monde rebroussait chemin pour se sauver du lieu d'explosion. Ceux qui pouvaient transplaner le faisait alors que tous les autres cherchaient la cheminer la plus proche pour pouvoir partir. Sirius et James durent s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas se faire emporter pas la foule. James, en sautant sur ses pieds, essayait de voir ce qui c'était produit, mais n'y parvenait pas. Ils n'eurent par contre pas long à attendre pour avoir une réponse à leur questionnement silencieux. En voyant la marque des ténèbres faire son apparition dans le ciel, des cris d'horreurs se rajoutèrent au chaos déjà existant.

James et Sirius partirent sur le champ en voyant la marque. En entrant au _chaudron baveur_, ils purent voir des dizaines de sorciers qui transplanaient ou qui se sauvaient au plus vite à l'aide de la poudre de cheminée. Ils eurent de la misère à trouver le père de James. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas lui qu'ils trouvèrent, mais plutôt Elie, la mère de Sirius.

Quand celle-ci les vit, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de prononcer un mot, qu'ils se firent emportés vers une cheminée pour se retrouver deux minutes plus tard dans le salon des Potter.

Qu'es-ce qui ce passe, demanda James ?

Ne bouger surtout pas de la maison, répondit simplement Elie d'un ton sans réplique. Je reviens, dit-elle avant de transplaner.

Elle doit être partie pour l'hôpital, dit Sirius qui essayait de justifier se départ aussi rapide. Quant à ton père et ta mère, ils doivent être…

… au combat, termina James déprimé.

Elie, la mère de Sirius était une médico-mage très réputée et dans ce genre de situation, on faisait toujours appel à son aide. Henry Potter et Auréa Potter, quant à eux étaient les deux sorciers les plus réputés en Angleterre pour leur force au combat. Les Potter avaient toujours étés réputés depuis des décennies, mais depuis que Henry c'était marié avec Auréa, cela n'avait qu'augmenté ce prestige. Seulement, ce prestige avait aussi amené le danger. Depuis quelques années déjà, Lord Voldemort était prêt à tout pour éliminer cette famille. James savait qu'il était en danger, même si ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais vraiment parlé.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, les deux jeunes sorciers s'assirent sur un sofa et attendirent. Ni un ni l'autre n'avait le cœur à parler et donc, l'attente leur parut bien longue. Cela leur semblait une éternité qu'ils attendaient quand ils virent soudainement le père de Sirius apparaître devant eux. Celui-ci était auror et avait donc un travail important en ce genre de situation.

Bonjour, es-ce que tout va bien, demanda t-il l'air pressé ?

Oui, aucun problème. Es-ce…, mais Sirius ne put finir sa phrase.

Vu la situation, vous devrez aller passer la nuit chez Remus. Sa mère va venir vous chercher, alors allez préparer vos valises.

Mais..., commença Sirius.

Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, puis il transplana.

Au revoir ! Bonne année à toi et content d'être ton fils ! s'exclama Sirius, fâché que son père ne l'ait pas écouté.

Aller vient, lui adressa James, en essayant de calmer un peu son ami. La mère de Remus va bientôt arriver. Et puis… mes parents non plus ne sont pas là.

Ouais, répondu Sirius peu convaincu. Montons.

Ils montèrent et quand ils redescendirent avec leurs valises et Milla, le chat de James, qui était lové dans son cou, ils entendirent un «pof» dans le salon.

Il y a quelqu'un, demanda Kate, la mère de Remus ?

Oui, nous arrivons, répondit James

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et sans un mot de plus, ils se rendirent dans la cheminée pour se retrouver ensuite dans la cuisine des Lupin. En sortant de la cheminée, la mère de Remus leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur indiqua que son fils était au premier et qu'il les attendait.

James et Sirius montèrent leurs valises dans la chambre de leur ami où ils le vire assit sur son lit en train de lire un livre. Le reste de l'après-midi, rien de spécial ne se passa. Une fois, après le souper, ils crurent entendre le père de James parler avec Kate, mais ils ne purent entendre la conversation et aucun renseignement ne leur fut donné sur la situation. Cela mettait les trois sorciers en colère, car ils jugeaient qu'a à leur âge ils avaient le droit d'être informer sur ce qui ce passait dans le monde. Les heures passèrent donc et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils se couchèrent. Le lendemain, les trois sorciers prirent un déjeuner rapide avant que Kate ne les reconduit à la gare de King Cross où leur train partait de la voie 9 ¾ à 11 heure précisément, comme à chaque année.

Une fois à la gare, James put voir que plusieurs sorciers s'assuraient que tout allait bien. Sirius qui avait aussi remarqué cette mesure de sécurité fit remarquer à James et Remus que deux sorciers les suivaient depuis qu'ils avaient franchis la porte de la gare. Sans se poser plus de questions, James pouvait deviner que ces deux sorciers assuraient la sécurité de leur groupe de quatre, mais en particulier de lui, James Potter. Il se doutait bien que cette initiative venait de sa mère et de son père. Rendu de l'autre côté du mur, deux autres avait déjà prient la relève avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Le quai était bien plus bondé qu'à l'habitude à cause de toute cette sécurité. La mère de Remus leur souhaita alors un bon voyage et une bonne année à Poudlard. Elle leur dit de faire attention à eux, puis elle partie en transplanant. Sous le choc de se départ soudain, les trois garçons restèrent là sans bouger ou parler. Puis, voyant qu'il ne restait que cinq minute avant le départ de train, ils se dirigeairent vers celui-ci, toujours suivi de sorciers qui assuraient leur sécurité. Les trois amis eurent de la difficulté à se rendre jusqu'au train à cause de la foule. Ce n'est qu'une fois rendu à l'intérieur du train que James remarqua qu'on avait arrêté de le suivre lui et ses deux amis.

Une fois embarquer, ils regardèrent dans chaque cabine jusqu'à ce qu'ils en trouvent une de libre dans le dernier wagon du _Poudlard Express, _là où se tenait la plus part des Griffondor. À peine eurent-ils mit leur bagages au bon endroit, qu'une sorcière de leur âge s'arrêta devant leur porte avec ses propres valises. Elle était assez grande et mince. Ses longs cheveux entre le brun et le roux ondulaient sur ses épaules pour s'arrêter dans le bas du dos. Par contre, ce qui était le plus remarquable chez elle était ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, il était impossible de ne pas les remarquer. Elle se tourna alors vers eux et ouvrit la porte.

Il reste encore une place pour moi j'espère, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Lily! s'exclama James la voyant.

Il sauta d'un bon vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour ensuite l'embrasser avec passion sur les lèvres. Ce n'était que depuis la fin de l'année dernière que Lily et James s'étaient enfin avoué leurs vrais sentiments l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, le reste des Maraudeurs en était bien heureux et même soulagé, après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer de ses deux là. Malheureusement, à la grande déception de James, celui-ci avait vite apprit que Lily partait en France pour tout l'été et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas la voir avant le début de sa nouvelle année à Poudlard. C'était donc pourquoi il était si heureux de revoir sa petite amie.

Tu m'as manqué Lily.

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'avais hâte de te revoir depuis le début de mes vacances.

Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Ne recommence pas avec ça, répondit-elle d'un air faussement sévère.

Tu viens t'assoir? demanda t-il sans se préoccuper de la réponse de celle-ci.

J'attendais que tu me le demande, dit-elle en riant.

Quelques minutes avant que le train parte, Peter entra dans la cabine, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé ses amis. Les quatre autres l'accueillir avec plaisir, puis lui demandèrent comment c'était passé son voyage en Suisse. Par la suite, ce fut au tour de Lily de leur raconter son voyage pendant près d'une heure. Seulement, une fois qu'elle eu fini, le silence tomba dans la cabine. Ils avaient bien rient pendant une heure ou deux, mais maintenant que cela était fini, tous se rappelaient ce qui c'était passé la veille. Personne n'osait parler en premier et comme dans bien des cas, ce fut Peter qui brisa ce silence en premier.

Es… es que quelqu'un sait qu'es-ce qui c'est passé hier, demanda t-il un peu gêner ?

James et moi étions sur place, mais nous n'avons pas pu voir grand choses, expliqua Sirius.

À part la marque de Voldemort, rajouta James.

À l'exception de Peter, personne n'avait frémit en entendant le nom du mage noir. S'ils voulaient survivre face à lui, mais qu'au départ ils craignaient son nom, ils n'auraient aucune chance de survivre. C'est la personne qu'il fallait craindre et non pas le nom qu'elle s'était donné.

- Il n'y a personne qui a de journal ?demanda Lily. Je n'ai pas réussi à prendre

Celui de mes parents ce matin.

Oui, répondit Remus en sortant la Gazette du Sorcier de son sac. J'ai réussi à le voler à ma mère juste avant de partir ce matin.

Curieux de nature et avide de savoir ce qui c'était passé la veille, James s'empara du journal et se mit à lire la première page. Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir une photo de la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au dessus du chemin de traverse et qui était accompagnée d'un article. Après avoir lu celui-ci, James releva la tête et laissa tomber la Gazette parterre. Tous purent alors voir que ses yeux étaient rouges et que de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Toute curiosité venant le la part du jeune garçon s'était envolée.

Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, demanda Lily inquiète ?

James ne disant pas un mot, Lily ramassa le journal qui était maintenant rendu à ses pieds et commença à lire à voie haute.

« Hier, après la première attaque, une deuxième a eu lieu une demie heure plus tard et cela toujours sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Sur place il y avait la célèbre Auréa Potter qui fut blessée. Elle se trouve actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste, où les médicos-mages nous ont dit qu'elle ne courait aucun risque et qu'elle se rétablirait dans les prochains jours.»

À la fin de la lecture de l'article, Lily déposa le journal à ses côtés et pris James dans ses bras. Elle et les trois autre Maraudeurs tentèrent alors de le consoler pendant près d'un quart d'heure.

Hier, commença James, c'était mon père qui a transplané dans la cuisine de Remus. Il était là et il ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi, hurla t-il ?

Il ne voulait probablement pas que tu t'inquiète pour rien, lui répondit Remus. Et puis… on dit qu'elle ne court aucun risque et qu'elle va se rétablir non ?

Oui, seulement c'aurait put être pire.

Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, poursuivit Sirius. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ta mère survit à une attaque et ce ne sera pas la dernière, tu peux me croire.

T'as probablement raison, fini par admettre James en essuyant ses larmes.

Es-ce que tu as lu autre chose, lui demanda Lily ?

Oui. À la première attaque il y a eu deux morts, mais aucun blessé. A la deuxième attaque, il n'y a eu qu'un seul blessé autre que ma mère et il semble qu'il va sans tirer sans trop de conséquences.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence plutôt écrasant. Aucun n'osait parler et même Peter pu retenir les questions qui lui brulaient le bout de la langue. La dernière demi-heure du trajet arriva et Lily et Remus se levèrent alors, sans aucun bruit, pour se rendre à la réunion des préfets. Puis, c'est avec un certain soulagement que James, Sirius et Peter virent la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Remus et Lily étant juste revenu, ils sortirent les cinq sur le quai qui était déjà bondé et se dirigeairent vers les carrosses qui les mèneraient jusqu'à Poudlard où le festin de début d'année les attendaient.


	2. 2 Punition

Chapitre 2

Punition

Une fois arrivé au Château, le petit groupe de cinq se dirigea vers l'entrée de celui-ci ainsi que tous les autres élèves de deuxième et plus. Comme à chaque année, c'était la même chose. Les premières années, qui semblaient intimidés par ce qui était nouveau pour eux, entrèrent dans la grande salle tout en étant précédés du professeur, et adjointe directrice, Mc Gonagal. Une fois tous les nouveaux élèves arrivés, le choixpeau magique chanta une nouvelle chanson, au désespoir de plusieurs élèves, parlant de l'état du monde des sorciers, des situations de danger qu'ils devraient affronter cette année et de Voldemort :

_Par ces temps sombre court le Mage noir._

_Dure seront les mois qui viendront,_

_Mais survivra ceux qui se battent avec acharnement._

_À Poudlard le choixpeau ayant raison, _

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête et votre maison vous sera dite._

_À Gryffondor vous irez,_

_Si vous êtes courageux, hardi et fort._

_Poufsouffle vous rejoindrez_

_Si vous êtes loyaux et juste._

_Travaillant et patient sont les Poufsouffle._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,_

_C'est à Serdaigle que vous devez aller._

_Là-bas vont ceux qui veulent tout connaître._

_À Serpentard vous finirez,_

_Si malin vous êtes et qu'à votre fin vous parvenez_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi, _

_Et tout te sera révélé par le choixpeau magique. _

Ensuite, les élèves de première furent répartis dans les quatre différentes maisons soit Gryffondor, Poufsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Puis pour terminer, le directeur Dumbledor se leva et s'avança pour venir faire son discourt de chaque début d'année.

« Chers sorciers et chères sorcières» dit le directeur en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. « C'est en ce sombre début d'année que nous nous revoyons pour une nouvelle année. Avant toutes choses, vous devez savoir qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir, car il y en aura toujours. Il faut simplement se rappeler d'ouvrir la lumière.» Le directeur continua ainsi pendant près de dix minutes avant de répéter les anciens règlements pour les premières années et les nouveaux pour tous. Cependant, le reste du discourt, James ne l'écouta pas. Seuls quelques mots tels que « noirceur, mage noir, ténèbres ou difficultés» lui parvenaient aux oreilles, car autre chose le préoccupait d'avantage. Ses pensées étaient plutôt accaparée par sa mère et Lord Voldemort. Cette année serait une fois de plus difficile pour lui, pas au plan des études, mais bien au niveau des épreuves à surmonter. Après toutes ces années, il se doutait que Voldemort tenterait une attaque contre Poudlard pour tenter de la détruire elle et lui. James allait devoir redoubler sa vigilance et doubler ses capacités en DCFM et en duel. Quelques minutes passèrent et James fut finalement sorti de sa rêverie par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Habitué à ce genre de retour à la réalité, il releva les yeux et sans se demander qui avait pu lui faire ça, il se tourna vers Sirius et l'accusa du regard.

Bah quoi, demanda celui-ci innocemment ? J'ai rien fait

Gaspille pas ta salive pour rien, je sais que c'est toi, lui réplica James avec un air plutôt amusé.

Peut-être bien, mais je ne voulais pas que tu manque les règlements pour qu'on puisse savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Vous n'allez quand même pas vous remettre à jouer les 101 coups cette année encore, demanda Lily exaspérée ?

Peut-être bien que oui, lui répondit James en la serrant contre lui et en l'embrassant.

Comment pouvez-vous faire des blagues alors qu'à l'extérieur le plus terrible des mages noires tue personne après personne, demanda Lily ?

Quand Poudlard sera attaqué, alors là on arrêtera, répondit Sirius. D'ailleurs, je te fais remarquer que toi aussi tu participe souvent à ces tours.

Oui, seulement moi je ne me fais jamais prendre et je sais me retenir quand ce n'est pas le temps.

Sirius a raison, dit James l'air pensif.

En fait, il pensait toujours à sa mère et aux deux attaques qu'ils y avaient eues, la veille, sur le chemin de traverse. Sans oublier bien sûr la possibilité que Poudlard se fasse attaquer cette année. Seulement, si son destin était de mourir cette année, alors valait mieux qu'il en profite à fond. Par contre, il resterait tout de même plus vigilent que les autres années. De plus, si l'école devait être assaillie par une horde de mangemorts il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre pour pouvoir un jour se venger sur Voldemort.

Et puis… poursuivit Sirius, on a une réputation de Maraudeur à maintenir, non ?

Lily, dit James en se tournant vers elle, je pense qu'il vaut mieux profiter de la vie pendant qu'elle est là. Et puis… on se défendra quand le temps viendra. De plus, ce n'est pas quelques blagues qui vont nous empêcher de nous entrainer il me semble.

Ouais, répondit-elle qu'à moitié convaincue.

« … et maintenant, je ne retiendrai pas votre attention d'avantage, puis qu'il me semble que certains n'écoute déjà plus.» dit-il en se tournant vers la table des Maraudeurs. «Alors laissons place au festin.» termina Dumbledor. Il tapa dans ses mains et une multitude de plats plus savoureux les uns que les autres apparurent devant eux.

Durant le festin, les conversations joyeuses fusèrent de partout autour des Maraudeurs. Après deux mois de séparation, on se racontait tout et rien. Plus personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Quant à eux, les quatre maraudeurs élaboraient déjà leur première farce de l'année. Ils avaient l'intention de mettre leur plan à exécution dès le lendemain durant le cours de Potions. Même après dix minutes de supplication, James avait convaincu Lily de faire le coup avec eux. Elle avait aussi acceptée de les aider tout au long de l'année pour leurs autres blagues.

La fin du repas arriva et ils montèrent tous les cinq. Une fois rendue dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils allèrent s'installer dans des fauteuils proches de la cheminée, où brulait un feu aux couleurs de la maison. Ainsi, ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures de tout et de rien. Lily, Remus et Peter furent les premiers à monter se coucher. Quant à James et Sirius ils restèrent encore un peu dans la salle pour finaliser leur toute première farce. Quand ils allèrent se coucher, à une heure avancée de la nuit, ils avaient de misère à garder les yeux ouverts.

Le matin, James fut réveillé par sa petite chate Milla qui lui sauta dessus. Encore endormis, James s'assit et la prit dans ses bras pour la caresser. Elle sauta de ses bras et se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius qui dormait toujours. James eu alors une idée qui lui traversa la tête. Il sorti de sous les couvertures, il mit ses lunette et prit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur Sirius et murmura une formule de lévitation. Puis, pour assurer sa sécurité il dit «_accio_ baguette de Sirius» pour amener celle-ci à lui.

À se moment là, Remus se réveilla et regarda d'un regard interrogateur vers James. Celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit pour être certain de ne pas réveiller Sirius. Remus décida donc de se joindre à James pour la farce et fit apparaître un saut d'eau froide qu'il déversa sur Sirius. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et en criant «JAMES !», mais voulant se jeter sur celui-ci et Remus, il vit qu'il flottait dans les airs et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Pris au piège, demanda James le sourire aux lèvres ?

T'as pas de chance, rajouta Remus.

Non mais, vous allez me descendre ou pas ? demanda Sirius, furieux de s'être fait avoir.

Tous ce que tu veux mon cher Patmol, lui répondit James en laissant tomber sa baguette sur le sol.

Sirius, de même que la baguette se ramassèrent sur le plancher en moins de deux secondes.

T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement, non, demanda Sirius en se relevant?

Oups… désolé dit James en ramassant sa baguette, j'ai oublié.

Ouais c'est ça

Qu'es-ce qui se passe, demanda Peter qui venait de se réveiller ?

Tu as manqué Sirius qui c'est fait prendre au piège pas James, lui répondit Remus.

Ah.

Aie ! Où est ma baguette ! s'exclama Sirius qui venait de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

Ici, dit James, amusé par la situation.

Donne !

Pour que tu te venge, non merci.

Allez, les gars, dit Remus, vous devrez attendre pour ça, sinon on va être en retard pour le déjeuner.

Ils se préparèrent donc et descendirent, avec leurs livres, à la salle commune où Lily les attendaient. En se rendant vers la grande salle, Peter, ne pouvant plus se retenir, posa la question qui brulait le bout de sa langue.

Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de lancer ce sort sur le professeur de potions ?

Nous l'avons déjà lancé sur plusieurs autres, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ça peut juste être drôle, répondit Sirius.

Si on se fait prendre, demanda Peter ?

Une fois de plus, une fois de moins, qu'es-ce que ça peut changer ?

Ça change que si pour une fois vous vous faisiez plus discrets, on aurait peut-être une chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, répondit Lily.

C'est justement pour cette raison que tu es avec nous, lui dit James en riant.

Tout en continuant leur conversation, les cinq Gryffondor se rendirent dans la grande salle, sans rencontrer leurs rivales, les Serpentards. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, les hiboux entrèrent et deux vinrent se poser devant eux. Un était pour Remus et lui apportait La Gazette du sorcier, qu'il détacha de la patte de son hibou. Le second, était quant à lui destiné à James. En reconnaissant le hibou de sa famille, James se précipita pour prendre la lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau. C'est avec un certain sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Cependant, quand il ouvrit la lettre, il put voir avec un certain soulagement, que celle-ci venait de sa mère. Auréa lui disait qu'elle se portait bien et que d'ici le lendemain, elle pourrait reprendre service. Elle lui expliquait aussi que si son père ne lui avait rien dit le soir chez Remus, c'était simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. Heureux, James déposa la lettre sur la table et reporta son attention sur Lily qui semblait le regarder avec une expression de questionnement sur le visage.

- C'était ton père, lui demanda Lily ?

- Non, ma mère. Elle est sortie de Sainte- Mangouste et va reprendre service

demain.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Lily en serrant James dans ses bras.

- Ouais, répondit-il simplement.

Puis en se tournant vers Remus.

- Autre chose de nouveau ?

- Non, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire.

Le reste du déjeuner, les cinq mangèrent à leur faim. Et alors que le repas prenait faim, le professeur Mc Gonagal vint les voir pour leur donner leurs horaires des cours pour cette dernière année.

- Miss Evans, dit le professeur Mc Gonagal en s'approchant du petit groupe d'élèves.

- Oui professeur ?

- Voici vos horaires pour la prochaine année, si vous pouviez les distribuer à leur propriétaire.

- Oui professeur.

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur Mc Gonagal s'éloigna comme elle était venue et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, à côté du directeur.

- Alors, demanda Sirius, à quoi est-ce que ça ressemble?

- On a tous un double cours d'enchantement pour commencer la journée, constata Remus.

- Pas si mal, et en plus on est pas avec les Serpentards, rajouta Peter.

- Dommage tu veux dire, s'aurait été drôle, dit James.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, ils se levèrent de table et se dirigeairent tous vers leur classe où ils avaient le cours en commun avec les Poufsoufle. Rien de particulier n'arriva et venu la fin du cours, Lily, Remus et Peter partirent pour leur classe de runes alors que James et Sirius avaient une heure de libre avant le diner.

Vu le beau temps de début septembre, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher leurs balais et un souafle et partirent en direction du terrain de quidditch. Sur place, ils se mirent à jouer ayant comme but de marquer le plus de points contre l'autre. Le match, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, fut serré jusqu'à la fin où le pointage finale fut de 60 à 50 en faveur de Sirius. Heureux de s'être défoulé, les deux coururent vers les dortoirs pour aller porter leurs balais et retournèrent tout aussi vite à la grande salle. En arrivant, ils virent que Remus, Peter et Lily était déjà là et allèrent donc les rejoindre.

- Vous avez couru un marathon, ou quoi demanda Remus en les voyant ?

- Presque, répondit Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous n'avez tout de même pas faite une de vos blagues idiotes, réprimanda Lily en

se tournant vers James.

- Non, dit-il avant de l'embrasser, on a joué au Quidditch. Demande à Sirius, je suis sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir de te dire qu'il m'a battu.

- Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche, mon cher Cornedrue.

Ils commencèrent alors à manger et la discussion dériva sur deux sujets différents. Sirius et James parlaient toujours de Quidditch. Quant aux trois autres, ils discutaient de leur dernier cours de Runes et du devoir qu'ils avaient à rédiger. Ainsi, l'heure du diner passa et c'est avec regret, mais aussi plaisir, qu'ils partirent vers les donjons, où ils mettraient à l'œuvre leur farce.

Le cours de Potions était, comme à chaque année, à leur grand déplaisir en commun avec les serpentards. En entrant dans la classe, Lily et James s'assirent à côté à une table dans le fond de la classe. Sirius, Remus et Peter prirent place juste devant eux. Comme les années précédentes, le professeur Sergon entra en fermant la porte de la classe derrière lui et se rendit en avant pour commencer sa leçon. Aucune présentation. Depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs avaient toujours détestés leur professeur de potion. Peter en particulier, car celui-ci n'était pas douer en potions. À son grand désarroi, il se le faisait rappeler à chaque cour par le professeur. D'ailleurs s'il avait réussi à passer ses BUSES en potions, c'était bien grâce à Lily qui l'avait grandement aidé tout au long des deux dernières années. Remus, quant à lui n'était guère apprécié à cause du fait qu'il était un loup-garou. En effet, leur professeur de potion répugnait les loups-garous ou toutes autres races que les êtres humains. Quant à Sirius, James et Lily, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais aimé, même si ceux-ci réussissaient généralement à bien s'en sortir. Probablement à cause du fait que Sergon était le responsable de la maison des Serpentard et que ceux-ci l'appréciait déjà plus.

Alors que le professeur Sergon leur tournait encore le dos, Sirius pointa sa baguette vers son professeur de potions et prononça la formule _Silencio_ sans que personne autour ne l'entende, excepté les trois autres maraudeurs et Lily. Quand le professeur se retourna et qu'il voulut parler pour débuter le cours, pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Malgré le fait qu'il pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge, rien ne changea. Le sort qu'avait jeté Sirius durerait cinq minutes et aucune formule magique ne pouvait l'annuler. C'est à ce moment là que tous les Griffondor éclatèrent de rire en voyant le professeur Sergon fulminer en avant de la classe. James riait tellement qu'il en était presque tombé de sa chaise. Sirius était rendu parterre, mais continuait tout de même à rire autant. Quant à Remus, Peter et Lily, ils se tenaient les côtes et avaient peine à respirer tant ils riaient. On pouvait observer le même phénomène chez les autres Griffondor, même qu'un autre avait rejoint Sirius au sol tellement il riait. Chez les Serpentard, quant à eux, on pouvait voir certains sourires en coins et de l'amusement dans leurs yeux, mais pas plus. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer les foudres de leur responsable de maison. Remus avait par contre remarqué que c'était plus difficile pour certains de se retenir et qu'ils faisaient tous leur possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le reste du temps, Sergon continua à fulminer de rage, car il ne pouvait se défaire de se sort et était donc impuissant même face à une blague d'élèves. Il pointa alors sa baguette vers le tableau et on pu alors lire : POTTER, BLAK ET EVANS ! VOUS ÉTES EN RETENUE SE SOIR !

- Mais… commença Lily sans pouvoir finir, car une autre phrase était apparue sur le tableau noir : ON NE DISCUTE PAS !

Quand le sort s'acheva, le professeur de potion expliqua en quoi consistait la potion à faire aujourd'hui et exigea que chaque élève lui apporte un échantillon d'ici la fin du cours. De plus, il leur donna un devoir beaucoup plus long qu'à l'ordinaire. Le reste du cours se passa dans un calme plus ou moins naturel. Tout le monde, ainsi que les Serpentard évitait de regarder le professeur Sergon de peur de se faire foudroyer par celui-ci. Quant aux maraudeurs, ils travaillèrent tout le restant du cours, trop fière de l'effet qu'avait eu leur sort jeté sur le professeur Sergon. Très rare était les fois où ils l'avaient vu aussi fâché. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Sirius et James iraient à leur retenue sans dire un mot, du moins pas devant leur professeur de potions. De plus, le professeur ne leur avait enlevé aucun point, à la grande surprise des maraudeurs et particulièrement de Lily.

- Ça vaut bien une retenu, dit Sirius en sortant du donjon.

- Je ne suis pas si sure de ça, dit Lily. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cette retenue, moi.

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu n'as pas rie, dit James tout en souriant.

- Oui, c'est sure, mais tout de même. Je n'ai pas juste ça à faire moi, nettoyer des

salles qui croulent sous la poussière depuis des centaines d'années parce qu'elle ne

sont plus utilisée.

Les cinq ensembles, ils se rendirent à leur dernier cours de la journée qui était histoire de la magie. À part Peter, aucun des maraudeurs ou même Lily, n'écouta avec attention ce qu'avait à leur dire le fantôme Binn. Lily connaissait déjà tout ce que disait Binn grâce à ses nombreuses lectures et les maraudeurs n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par le sujet. Leurs parchemins sortis et leur plume déposée devant eux, le cours passa trop lentement à la vue de tous, excepté Peter qui buvait chaque parole de son professeur.

À la fin du cours, ils se rendirent tous à leur salle commune pour aller porter leur affaire. À l'unanimité, ils avaient décidé de passer le reste de l'après-midi sur le bord du lac pour profiter du beau temps. En sortant du château, les cinq partirent vers l'arbre où ils se rendaient habituellement. Sur place, Remus et Peter commencèrent une partie d'échec explosive. Lily sortie un livre et les deux autres maraudeurs passèrent leur temps en faisant des ricochets sur le lac. Ainsi, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et durent donc courir pour ne pas arriver en retard pour le souper. Une fois rendu dans la grande salle et le repas servi, Lily, James et Sirius se dépêchèrent de manger. Il ne leur restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant de devoir aller à leur retenue et ils voulaient tout d'abord passer par leur salle commune pour déposer leurs capes.

En arrivant au donjon où se donnait habituellement le cours de potions, Sergon leur indiqua leur punition. Ils allaient devoir nettoyer une salle à l'autre bout du château et cela à la manière moldu.

Découragés, les trois s'engagèrent alors dans une partie du château où aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors, avec les seaux, les brosses et les balais, dans une partie sombre qu'ils n'avaient jamais parcourue en six ans. Arrivé à la dite salle, Lily poussa la porte avec difficulté car celle-ci n'avait pas été ouverte depuis plus de cent ans, malgré qu'elle ne le sache pas. Sans tenir compte de la pénombre qui régnait dans la salle, Lily laissa tomber ses brosses et son seau d'étonnement et d'accablement.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Sirius en entrent. Elle est immense cette salle.

- On en a jusqu'aux petites heures du matin à faire le ménage à la manière moldu, dit James totalement abattu. Elle n'était pas si terrible que ça notre blague.

- En tout cas, vous ne pouviez pas choisir un meilleur professeur comme sujet pour votre farce, dit Lily avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouais, répondis Sirius tout aussi découragé que ses amis

- Lumos ! dirent alors les trois sorciers en même temps.

La salle était de forme circulaire et en son centre, il y avait un petit promontoire de quelques marches. Sur le promontoire il y avait une petite colonne d'environ un mètre de haut. Pour terminer, on pouvait voir sur celle-ci qu'un objet y était déposé. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voire ce que c'était. Un autre fait intriguant était que le promontoire en entier semblait être protégé par un bouclier de lumière. James, avec sa nature curieuse, fut le premier à s'en approcher. Hésitante un peu, Lily essaya de le retenir par le bras, mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa guère. Une fois rendu aux marches, James fut vite rejoint par Sirius et puis Lily qui elle aussi était tout de même intriguée.

- Vous pensez qu'on peut passer au travers, demanda Lily ?

- Y a qu'à essayer, répondis Sirius.

Il essaya de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bouclier de lumière, mais n'y parvint pas. À son tour James essaya, ainsi que Lily, mais ni un ni l'autre ne réussi.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le traverser, dit Sirius.

- Pour ça on peut être certains que tu va la trouver, dit James en souriant.

- Je ne sortirai pas de cette salle avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce bouclier, continua Sirius sans se préoccuper de ce que James venait de dire.

- Encore là on peut te faire confiance, dit James. On pouvait maintenant clairement voire le sourire qu'il affichait.

- Il y a surement des indices autour, proposa Lily.

Sans dire un mot de plus, les trois se mirent à regarder tout autour d'eux. Ils avaient complètement oublié la vraie raison de leur présence dans cette salle.

Lily concentra son attention sur les murs, alors que James et Sirius vérifiaient respectivement le plancher et le plafond. Au bout d'un moment, James s'exclama :

-Venez voir ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Avec sa baguette magique, il éclairait une dalle du plancher. Contrairement aux autres, il y avait de l'écriture sur celle-ci.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, je crois que ce sont des runes. Il se tourna alors vers Lily qui était penchée et qui essayait de déchiffrer l'écriture runique. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne suis pas sur, on dirait que c'est une incantation.

- Peux-tu la lire, demanda James qui commençait à être de plus en plus intrigué.

- Si je déchiffre bien, il serait marqué : « _Par l'union et par la volonté, les murs tomberons. Cependant, seul y arriveront ceux qui y était déjà prédestiné_. _Tout autre individu en sera incapable._»

- Par l'union et la volonté, demanda Sirius ?

- Ceux qui y sont prédestiné, dit intriguée Lily.

- Il faut peut-être lire l'incantation les trois en même temps proposa James.

Les trois ensembles, ils lurent l'incantation. Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien. Ils pensèrent alors que cela n'avait pas fonctionné et que peut-être ils n'étaient pas les personnes prédestinés. Déçu, ils se remirent alors debout pour aller chercher les balais qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas oubliés. Par contre, à peine eurent-ils tourné le dos au promontoire que des signes lumineux apparurent sur les murs.

- Qu'es qui ce passe, murmura Lily ? On dirait que…

- L'incantation a fonctionnée, s'exclama Sirius en se retournant vers les marches.

Effectivement, le bouclier avait disparut remarquèrent Lily et James en se tournant à leur tour. Non seulement le bouclier avait disparut, mais en plus la salle en entier était éclairée par une lumière bleu qui provenait des signes dessinés sur le mur circulaire. Émerveillés, les trois avancèrent vers les marches et les montèrent.

- Ce n'est qu'un parchemin, dis un peu déçu Sirius.

- Pensez-vous qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus, demanda Lily, qui elle était de plus en plus intriguée.

- On a qu'à regarder, dit James en joignant le geste à ses paroles.

Il prit le parchemin sans aucune hésitation et le déroula avec précaution. Les deux autre se rapprochèrent et découvrir une écriture aux reliefs or et rouge. Un court texte était écrit et celui-ci était surmonté de ce qui semblait être un titre.

«_La Prophétie du Temps_» commença à lire Lily.

«_Par ces temps obscures, beaucoup de sang coulera._

_Malgré la détermination peu commune et le courage _

_des voyageurs temporel, _

_rien ne pourra changer le futur._

_Le passé est le passé et l'avenir ne peut être réécrit._

_En ces temps de malheur, beaucoup de sang coulera et cela_

_jusqu'au jour ou un enfant naitra _

_et fera resurgir l'espoir disparut.»_

À peine Lily eut-elle fini de lire, qu'une lumière blanche et aveuglante sortit de la colonne et envahit la salle. Éblouis par la lumière, les trois fermèrent les yeux et reculèrent d'un pas, surpris par cette soudaine claireté. Quand la lumière blanche se dissipa, tout disparut avec et la salle retomba dans la même pénombre du début. James, Sirius et Lily regardèrent autour d'eux s'attendant à voir un changement, mais c'était la même vieille salle poussiéreuse qu'ils avaient vu au tout début. James remarqua par contre que le bouclier de lumière avait disparut et que le parchemin aussi.

Au même moment, mais à l'autre bout du château, un grand bruit de fracas retenti et quelque chose tomba du plafond comme surgit de nulle part. Seulement, les deux maraudeurs et Lily n'entendirent rien de tout ça, car ils étaient bien trop loin.


	3. cauchemars et horcruxes

Chapitre 3

Cauchemars et Horcruxes

Il pleuvait. C'était la nuit. À cette heure, plus personne n'était dehors. Seules quelques rares voitures passaient encore. Il pleuvait depuis quatre jours. Les terrasses et les bancs de parc étaient imbibés d'eau, alors que de petits ruisseaux s'écoulaient sur le bord des rues. Hormis la pluie qui s'abattait continuellement sur les carreaux de fenêtres et les toits de maisons londoniens, tout était calme, tous dormaient paisiblement dans leur lit. Tous, ou presque...

Dans son lit, un adolescent de 16 ans n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans tous les sens. Perturbé par de mauvais rêves, il murmurait des paroles inaudibles. Semblant parfois se calmer, ses crises recommençaient alors aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties.

NOONNNN ! cria Harry en se réveillant en sursaut et le visage en sueur. En essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour de lui pour remarquer qu'il était toujours au 4 Privet drive chez son oncle et sa tante. Harry venait de revivre la mort de Sirius parvenue il y a un an. De plus, il venait aussi de revivre celle du directeur Dumbledor qui elle, n'était arrivée qu'il y a trois semaines. Plusieurs flashs lui revenaient en mémoire…

La première fois qu'il avait vu Sirius en troisième année. La découverte qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de ses parents. Le temps passé au manoir avec Sirius et l'Ordre. La bataille au Ministère, les mangemorts, Sirius qui passe de l'autre côté des rideaux. Et puis il y avait eu sa sixième année. Les rencontres avec Dumbledor, la pansine, la caverne, le lac, l'horcruxe qui n'en était pas un. La bataille dans la tour d'astronomie, Malfoy qui n'avait pas tué Dumbledor, le Prince de sang mêlé (Rogue) et puis, la chute de Dumbledor. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Rien.

Si seulement il n'y était pas allé. Si il n'était pas allé au Ministère, Sirius serait encore là. S'il n'était pas parti à la recherche du pendentif, Dumbledor serait toujours vivant. Son oncle et son directeur ne seraient pas morts par sa faute. Oui, c'était sa faute si ces deux personnes étaient mortes.

Depuis l'enterrement du directeur de Poudlard, Harry n'arrêtait pas de revoir les mêmes images en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait exploser tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé tous les moyens pour y mettre fin, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Les mêmes scènes tournaient toujours dans son esprit, tel un cercle vicieux.

Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours aussi drue et cela n'arrangeait pas le cas d'Harry qui devait rester à l'intérieur avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. D'ailleurs, il ne sortait pas très souvent de sa chambre. Seulement quand cela était nécessaire. En se retournant vers la cage d'Edwige, Harry vit un parchemin trainer sur son bureau et se rappela ce qu'il contenait.

_Harry, _

_Je viendrai te chercher dans cinq jours pour t'amener à l'Ordre, où tu risque d'être plus en sécurité que présentement. Je passerai te prendre en milieu d'avant-midi._

_Remus Lupin _

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il avait reçu ce message et donc on venait le chercher se matin. Harry s'habilla alors. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était que cinq heure du matin, celui-ci fit sa valise. Il descendit alors déjeuner pour ensuite retourner dans sa chambre ou il resta jusqu'à ce que Remus vienne le chercher.

Pour sa sécurité, et pour son plus grand malheur, on lui avait interdit de sortir de chez son oncle et sa tante. Il devait donc attendre à l'intérieur que l'on vienne le chercher. Quand il entendit sonner à la porte, Harry ferma le livre qu'il était entrain de lire, le rangea et descendit en bas avant que son oncle ne l'appel. En voyant Remus, Harry essaya d'afficher un visage neutre pour ne pas montrer à celui-ci son état qui en fait était plutôt pitoyable.

- Bonjour Harry, ça va ?

- Oui, merci et vous ?

- Bien. Alors, on y va ? répondit Remus en se tournant vers la porte et en faisant un signe de la tête pour saluer les Dursley.

Le voyage se passa en silence et Harry en remercia intérieurement Remus. Celui-ci semblait avoir remarqué que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler des récents évènements ou de se qu'il ressentait.

Arrivé au manoir, Harry ne put empêcher le flot de souvenirs qui l'envahit au moment où il franchissait la porte de celui-ci. Il revu dans sa tête tous les moments passés avec son parrain, et une fois de plus cette journée au Ministère de la magie. Il avait promis de se venger et faisait tout pour un jour y parvenir et ainsi tenir sa promesse. Sans un regard de plus autour de lui, Harry s'avança vers les marches et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les monter, Remus l'arrêta en lui adressant la parole :

- Je dois y aller Harry. J'ai une mission à remplir pour l'Ordre.

- Va-y, dit celui-ci en se retournant indifférent vers Remus. Je devrais être bon pour trouver ma chambre tout seul ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcer aux coins des lèvres.

- Je dois aussi te prévenir que …

Mais celui-ci ne put finir sa phrase. Harry avait arrêté de l'écouter. Il s'était déjà retourné et avait gravit près de la moitié des escaliers qui le séparait de l'étage où était sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, Harry déposa sa male dans un coin et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Revenir au manoir le rendait encore plus triste et nostalgique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au début. Tout de la maison lui rappelait son parrain Sirius. À chaque fois qu'il posait son regard à un endroit, un nouveau souvenir lui venait en tête. Harry restait affecté malgré le fait que la mort de Sirius était parvenue il y a maintenant un an.

Essayant de chasser ses souvenirs de sa tête, il prit son livre sur les animagus. C'était un cadeau que Remus lui avait offert il y a quelques semaines. Il pensait que cela pourrait lui faire plaisir et que cela l'aiderait aussi à oublier sa peine. Harry en avait été très heureux même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment montré.

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines (depuis la fin des cours) qu'il se pratiquait à devenir un animagus. Pour le moment il ne pouvait que visualiser celui-ci, mais pensait pouvoir s'y transformer d'ici quelques jours. Son animal était un tigre et plaisait bien à Harry qui voulait, dès le départ, se changer en félin.

Après une heure de visualisation, Harry sorti de sa transe et décida de partir se promener dans le manoir maintenant sien. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur Draco Malfoy en tournant le coin d'un couloir.

Il y a une semaine, celui-ci et Rogue avaient été retrouvés et arrêtés par un groupe de trois aurors. Rogue avait été envoyé à Azkaban, car il y avait trop de preuves contre lui et de plus, il avait été interrogé au véritasérum. Il avait donc avoué son meurtre. Cependant, au grand étonnement de tous, et particulièrement de Malfoy, Harry avait innocenté son ennemi lors de sa parution au Ministère de la magie. Il avait su décrire parfaitement la scène qui avait eu lieu et ce à la surprise de tous, car personne ne l'avait vu sur les lieux. Il avait donc pu prouver que Malfoy n'avait pas lancé de sort impardonnable. Cependant, cela ne faisait pas d'Harry et Malfoy des amis. La haine entre le Griffondor et le Serpentard existait toujours.

Reprenant conscience de l'endroit où il était, Harry se tourna vers l'autre jeune sorcier et lui adressa la parole avec mépris.

- Qu'es ce que tu fou ici Malfoy ?

-Tu m'as innocenté, alors maintenant il faut bien que je me cache Potter, répondit-il avec la voix et le regard froid que tout le monde lui connaissait.

- Mais pourquoi ici, t'aurai pas pu aller ailleurs ?

- Si c'est si dur de me supporter alors pourquoi m'a tu innocenté ?

- Tu n'es pas un tueur et que ce soit toi ou un autre je ne pense pas que tu mérite le sort de ceux-ci… Et puis tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ? Redemanda Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- L'Ordre me garde sous surveillance dans ses quartiers pour qu'aucun mangemort ne me trouve car je les ai trahit. Ainsi je peux aussi me sauver de mon père... Mais qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire Potter ? Ce n'est quand même pas chez vous ici.

Harry cru mal entendre quand il entendit le jeune Malfoy dire qu'il pouvait ainsi se sauver de son père. Cependant, ne voulant pas se trahir lui-même, il ne laissa pas paraître son interrogation et répliqua :

- Et bien si justement, le manoir est à moi ! Alors fait gaffe ! dit-il avant de tourner le dos à un Malfoy totalement ahurit et de partir dans la direction opposée à celui-ci.

Voulant se calmer un peu, il parti dans la cour arrière pour prendre un peu d'air. Il se doutait bien que Malfoy allait se retrouver au quartier général de l'Ordre. Cependant, avec l'humeur massacrante qu'il avait depuis quelques temps, il avait senti le besoin de se défouler et en avait donc profiter en voyant Malfoy. Il s'assit alors en dessous d'un grand chêne et grâce au sort _accio_, il fit venir à lui un de ses livres sur les sorts de défenses et d'attaques lors de duels. Ainsi, il se mit à lire et oublia son affront avec Draco Malfoy. Harry ne leva point les yeux de son livre pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Se qui le ramena à la réalité fut la voix de quelqu'un qui semblait l'appeler depuis un certain moment déjà.

Harry ?

Harry ?

En entendant son nom, le jeune sorcier releva la tête et put voir que Remus se tenait devant lui avec un air d'interrogation.

- Hein, quoi, tu me parlais ?

- Oui, en effet, j'ai bien dû dire ton nom trois ou quatre fois avant que tu ne m'accorde ton attention.

- Désolé, j'étais pris dans ma lecture je pense.

- C'est effectivement ce qui m'a semblé… Je suis juste venu t'avertir que les membres de l'Ordre sont revenus et que madame Weasley est aussi là avec son mari.

En entendant cette nouvelle, Harry fut un peu contrarié, car il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'être avec d'autres personnes. De plus, le fait de devoir faire semblant qu'il allait bien devant ses amis ne l'enjouait pas vraiment.

- Cependant Ron et Hermione ne seront pas là avant une semaine. Ils sont en Roumanie et en France.

Un peu soulagé de ne pas devoir affronter ses amis tout de suite, Harry fit un sourire (un peu forcé) pour dire à Remus qu'il avait entendu se que celui-ci lui avait dit.

À l'heure du souper, quand il se rendit à la cuisine, Harry dut «affronter» Mme Weasley et toutes ses questions. Après l'avoir assurer qu'il allait bien, même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai, il alla s'asseoir et commença à manger silencieusement. Il remarqua que plusieurs membres lui jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Quand il eu fini, il se leva, ramassa son assiette et remonta à sa chambre. Il ne voulait plus supporter ces regards. Malgré que cela puisse être étrange à dire, Harry était presque reconnaissant que Malfoy ne lui ait jeté aucun coup d'œil du repas.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry les passa généralement dans sa chambre. Il se remettait tranquillement de la mort de son directeur. Il était plus ouvert aux discussions et moins distant pendant celles-ci. Cependant, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire au manoir, Harry préférait rester dans sa chambre, plutôt que de tomber sur Malfoy sur qui il aurait le goût de se venger ou sur quelqu'un d'autre qui lui poserait plein de questions pour savoir s'il allait bien. Ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui.

Pour passer son temps, mais particulièrement pour augmenter ses chances de battre Voldemort, Harry passait plusieurs heures à apprendre de nouveaux sorts et à visualiser son animagus. Ayant ainsi passé une bonne partie du début de ses vacances à faire cela, Harry connaissait maintenant plusieurs sortilège qui étaient au dessus du niveau de septième année.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, il réussissait à parfaitement voir son animagus tigre. Ainsi, en se concentrant sur celui-ci, il parvint pour la première fois à s'y transformer. Il n'y avait aucun défaut dans sa transformation, elle était parfaite. Il y avait mit tellement de temps, que celle-ci ne pouvait qu'être réussie, malgré que ce ne fût que la première transformation. Puis, reprenant sa forme normale, Harry dû attendre quelques minutes avant de retrouver sa respiration régulière.

Ayant soif, il descendit à la cuisine, où il n'y avait personne, et se prit un vers d'eau. Décidant qu'il avait assez pratiqué sa puissance magique pour l'instant, il parti se promener à travers les couloirs du manoir. Ne sachant pas vraiment où il s'en allait, il se ramassa au bout de quelques minutes à l'extrémité d'un long couloir où il n'était jamais venu. En l'observant, il vit plusieurs portraits sur chacun des murs et deux portes de chaque côté.

Ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux tableaux, il se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche de lui. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit une grande chambre. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait de celle de son défunt parrain, Sirius, il ne s'y attarda pas plus, de peur de faire revenir sa peine. La seconde pièce était un bureau inoccupé et dépourvu de presque tous ses meubles. Seul un bureau, une chaise et une bibliothèque vide s'y trouvaient. Puis, se tournant vers l'autre côté du couloir, Harry tourna la poignée de la troisième et avant dernière porte. À peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce, qu'il s'arrêta pour découvrir une immense bibliothèque. Elle était presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. La parcourant rapidement des yeux, il remarqua plus d'une quinzaine d'allées contenant chacune plus d'une centaine de livres. Il vit aussi la quatrième porte à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de rester, Harry se promis de revenir le lendemain pour y faire des recherches. Étant la bibliothèque des Black, le jeune sorcier se doutait bien qu'il y trouverait probablement des livres sur la magie noire et donc sur les horcruxes.

Le lendemain, en se levant, Harry s'habilla et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner rapide, voulant au plus vite commencer ses recherches. De retour à la bibliothèque, Harry s'empressa de chercher la section magie noire. Il n'eu pas trop de difficultés, celle-ci devait couvrir proche des trois quart de la salle. Puis, après seulement cinq minutes de recherche, il trouva ce qui l'intéressait. Sortant une dizaine de livres qui pourrait lui fournir de l'information sur les horcruxes, il parti dans un coin de la bibliothèque où avait été disposé quelques tables. Le premier livre ne lui apporta pas grande information. Il ne faisait qu'expliquer ce que c'était et ça, Harry le savait déjà. Le second n'en parlait que très vaguement, alors que le troisième ne parlait qu'exclusivement de son inventeur. Toutefois, Harry eu plus de chance avec le quatrième livre intitulé: _Comment repérer des horcruxes_.

Le reste de l'avant-midi, il lu le manuscrit en entier et pris des notes au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Le procédé en sois n'était pas si complexe que ça. Il suffisait tout d'abord de penser à la personne dont nous voulions repérer le ou les horcruxes en la visualisant dans son esprit. Ensuite, on se concentrait sur son âme et selon la force de notre pensée un ou plusieurs horcruxes nous serait alors révélé. Pour terminer, il fallait cette fois-ci se focaliser sur l'objet pour découvrir enfin son emplacement. Là, il ne restait qu'à transplaner. Cependant, tout cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie et seul une personne vraiment motivée à trouver un horcruxe pouvait y parvenir. Ainsi, s'il voulait détruire les horcruxes au plus vite, il aurait à s'y mettre bientôt. Plus vite il serait débarrassé des horcruxes, plus vite il pourrait tuer Voldemort.

Ayant fini de relire ses notes, Harry vit qu'il était passé midi et donc descendit dîner pour être certain que personne ne parte à sa recherche et découvre ce qu'il faisait. Il savait très bien que les membres de l'Ordre désapprouveraient ce qu'il était en train de faire et encore plus les intentions qu'il avait, soit détruire les horcruxes. Il se doutait bien que c'était entre autre pour cette raison qu'on ne lui avait jamais montré la bibliothèque.

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il vit monsieur Weasley et Lupin en sortir.

Harry, dit le premier. Nous commencions à nous demander où tu étais passé.

Ha... Désolé, je me promenais dans le manoir.

Ce n'est rien, répondit Lupin. Nous allions justement partir pour une mission. Tu te rappel que Ron, Ginny et Hermione arrivent demain ?

Oui.

Bon aller, on te laisse. Bonne après-midi.

Merci... Vous aussi.

Puis continuant son chemin, il arriva à la cuisine et constata qu'elle était vide, excepter Malfoy qui était assit à une extrémité de la table. Prenant le sandwich que lui avait préparé Mme Weasley, Harry s'assit à table à son tour. Il n'avait pas oublié la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Malfoy à son arrivée au manoir. N'ayant pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il avait tout de même été étonné de la réponse de celui-ci, à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Il avait dit avoir trahit les mangemorts et vouloir aussi se sauver de son père. Draco Malfoy aurait-il changé de camp ? Possible. Il aurait à vérifier, mais pour l'instant il resterait sur ses gardes. Il pouvait toujours servir d'espion pour l'ennemi. Se relevant, il alla déposer son assiette sur le comptoir et s'appéta à sortir lorsque Malfoy l'interpella.

Potter. Où es-ce que tu vas ?

Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy. De plus, tout comme moi, je doute que tu veuilles volontairement rester longtemps dans la même pièce que moi.

Sans doute, mais là j'ai rien à faire. La plus part de mes choses sont restées à mon manoir.

Alors tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher non ?

Je te ferais remarquer que je suis en fuite contre le lord noir et ses mangemorts et donc mon père. De toute façon l'Ordre s'en charge déjà.

Tu aurais donc vraiment changé de camp ? J'ai de la peine à y croire. Draco Malfoy du côté de la lumière...

Cela ne fais pas de nous des amis Potter, mais oui je suis de votre côté. Il faudrait que je sois fou pour être du même côté que Voldemort.

Alors pourquoi avais-tu accepté la mission de tuer Dumbledor ?

On me l'a imposé. Je ne pouvais pas reculer étant donné que je tiens tout de même à ma vie. Et puis, comme tu semble savoir, je ne l'ai pas tué non ?

C'est vrai, toutefois cela ne prouve rien.

Effectivement, je vois que tu sais réfléchir Potter. Cependant, tu peux me croire sur une chose, j'ai vraiment changé de camp. (pour lui-même) Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir...ils vont payer.

Harry comprit la dernière phrase de Malfoy, mais ne répliqua pas. Il se doutait qu'il parlait de son père et de Voldemort, malgré qu'il ne sache pas exactement la raison. Ayant décidé de mettre un terme à cette conversation, il se détourna et retourna à la bibliothèque. Toutefois, étant devenu un animagus félin, cela avait développé certain de ses sens dont l'ouie. Il sut donc que Malfoy le suivait. Il s'arrêta et sans se retourner, il lui dit :

Si tu as vraiment changé de camp Malfoy, prouve moi le.

... Le cartier général de Voldemort et des mangemorts se trouve de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite. Leur cartier est souterrain ce qui fait qu'il est presque impossible de le repérer ou même de trouver l'entrée. Seul ceux qui savent déjà où elle est peuvent y avoir accès. Pour cette raison, le Lord noir n'a pas cru bon de la protéger d'aucun sort où mangemort...Plutôt stupide à mon avis. Viens, je te montre.

Puis sans demander son avis, Malfoy le pris par le bras et ils transplanèrent. N'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir, Harry se vit entraîner et ressenti alors une impression de vide avant de se retrouver à l'orée d'une forêt. Il constata que Malfoy n'avait pas mentit. Il avait bel et bien changé de camp. Devant leurs yeux, un groupe de cinq mangemort étaient en train de descendre des marches souterraines pour se rendre à leur cartier général.

Comment fait-on pour entrer ?questionna Harry.

Il suffit de piler sur une dalle qui est dissimulée par de l'herbe.

En ayant assez vu et ne voulant pas se faire prendre, les deux retransplanèrent au manoir des Black, dans le couloir d'où il étaient partis quelques instants plus tôt.

C'est bon je te crois, commença Harry. Seulement, si tu veux faire équipe avec nous, il va falloir te plier à nos règles. Par contre, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on n'écoutera pas ton opinion s'il est bien fondé. De plus, tu arrêtes tes insultes à tout bout de champ et si tu le fais, nous ne t'insulterons plus. Si tu nous trahis ou nous le fait croire par un simple geste ou parole, alors fais gaffe à toi, car tu ne la trouvera pas drôle. Tu acceptes ?

J'accepte. Je suis prêt à tout pour me venger de ses années de souffrances...

Tu joues dans le mélo maintenant ?

Très drôle. On en reparlera quand ton père t'aura fait subir le doloris après chaque journée où il rentrait en colère, c'est-à-dire presque tous les soirs.

Alors, reprit Malfoy en changeant le sujet de conversation, on va où ?

À la bibliothèque du manoir.

T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt qu'il y avait une bibliothèque dans ce manoir, je commençais à désespérer de la trouver un jour.

T'avais qu'à demander.

Il se tourna alors et se rendit à la dite place et dès qu'il y entra, il retourna à la table où il avait laissé ses livres le matin même.

Ta recherche porte sur quelque chose d'intéressant et utile au moins, j'espère.

Les horcruxes, commença Harry en s'assoyant et en prenant un nouveau livre, je veux les trouver, les détruirent et ensuite allé tuer Voldemort. C'est assez intéressant pour toi Malfoy ?

Il releva alors la tête et regarda la réaction de Malfoy. Il ne fut pas déçu de l'effet qu'il avait réussi à faire.

C... Comment t'as été mis au courant ? Il n'y a que mon père qui est au courant pour ceux-ci, outre Voldemort, demanda t'il ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse. En fait, c'est la dernière qu'il aurait pu penser recevoir du Gryffondor.

Dumbledor était aussi au courant, ou du moins l'avait découvert. Mais dit moi... toi non plus tu n'étais pas censé être au courant.

J'ai espionné mon père et le Lord à plusieurs reprises, en pensant que ça pourrait m'être utile plus tard. De plus, quand mon père n'était pas là, il m'arrivait souvent d'aller fouiller dans son bureau. Qu'es-ce que tu sais à leur sujet ?

Hésitant encore un peu à tout révéler, Harry décida tout de même de lui faire confiance une bonne fois pour toute. Il lui avait bien montré le repaire des mangemort et semblait bien être disposé à se venger de son père, mais aussi de Voldemort.

Il y en a sept. Une bague que Dumbledor a détruit, un carnet que j'ai détruit en deuxième année, Nagini le serpent de Voldemort, trois autres objets que j'ignore et bien sure le lord noir en personne. Pour les trois objets, il s'agit de choses ayant de la valeur, je suis certain. À la fin de l'année dernière, Dumbledor pensait avoir trouvé un des trois objets, mais sa s'est avéré être un faux mit à la place du vrai. Je sais aussi comment les repérer et savoir leur forme. Toi, que sais-tu ?

J'ai découvert essentiellement la même chose. Je peux aussi te dire que l'horcruxe que vous pensiez avoir trouvé a été détruit. Je ne sais pas par qui cependant.

Comment sais tu ça ?

J'ai entendu une conversation entre mon père et le Lord. Ce dernier semblait passablement être en colère. Pour le livre aussi il est au courant, mais ça tu dois le savoir. La bague, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas au courant.

Très bien. Alors, tu m'aides, où tu restes planté là?

C'est bon Potter y'a pas le feu.

Puis, s'installa ainsi un silence plus ou moins pesant. Chacun lisait ses propres livres, et tout deux retournèrent à quelques reprises dans les rayons pour trouver de l'information supplémentaire. À l'heure du souper, tout deux descendirent souper sans dire un mot. L'Ordre était revenu et donc les membres soupaient également. Alors que le repas tirait à sa fin, une personne transplana dans la cuisine et fit sursauter tout le monde.

Des mangemorts attaquent un cartier moldu de Londres !

Premier à réagir, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la personne qui en fait se trouvait être son amie.

Hermione ! Ça va?

Moi oui.

Où sont-il interrompit Lupin ?

Au nord du centre ville.

Très bien. Hermione, si tu peux allée chercher tes affaires chez toi, tu dormira ici se soir. Harry et Draco t'accompagneront.

Le professeur Lupin disparut alors avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, laissant les trois jeunes sorciers qui n'avaient pas pu placer un mot.

Granger.

Malfoy.

Hermione était au courant de la présence de Malfoy au manoir. Harry l'avait mise au courant dès le début. Elle se doutait que Malfoy est put changer de camp, mais n'étant pas au courant des derniers événements, elle aurait à demander à Harry.

Alors on y va demanda-t-elle en s'adressant plus à Harry qu'à Malfoy ? Harry, tu sais où j'habite ?

Oui.

Et moi ? demanda d'un ton sec Malfoy. Je ne sais pas où tu habites Granger.

Désespérée, elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de prendre son poignet et de transplaner à la suite de Harry. Ils arrivèrent alors devant de grandes grilles qu'elle poussa sans difficulté. Celles-ci s'ouvraient sur une allée, assez large pour laisser passer deux voitures, bordée d'une rangée d'arbres de chaque côté. Celle-ci faisait environs deux cent mètres, avant de laisser voir une splendide maison à trois étages.

En entrant à l'intérieur on avait tout d'abord accès à un vestibule chaleureux, avant d'arriver au pied d'un grand escalier tout fait de marbre. Chaleureuse, la maison des Granger était vivante grâce à ses murs de couleurs chaudes mais aussi froides à certaines places. De plus, plusieurs tableaux ornaient ceux-ci.

Malgré qu'il fut très faible, on entendit alors :

Wow, dit faiblement Malfoy.

Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? demanda Hermione. Tu ne pensais pas qu'une fille de moldus comme moi pouvait avoir une telle maison. Sort de tes rêves, ce n'est que fabulation les différences que l'on dit exister entre les sangs pur et impur. J'ai des livres qui traitent du sujet. Je te les passerai.

Bon, attendez moi ici, je reviens dans pas long.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et les trois jeunes sorciers retransplanèrent au manoir des Black. Rendu, Harry aida Hermione à monter ses affaires, abandonnant ainsi Malfoy, qui lui retourna à sa chambre, abandonnant ainsi leurs recherches pour la journée.

Alors, commença Harry, tu as passé de belles vacances ?

Oui, je suis allée en France deux semaines avec mes parents. Mais, dit moi, comment se comporte Malfoy. Il semble avoir changé. Du moins, il ne m'a pas encore insulté, même s'il en a eut l'occasion.

Non, il a effectivement changé de camp. Il veut se venger de son père et de Voldemort. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait faire équipe avec nous s'il arrêtait tous ses sarcasmes et ses insultes.

Tu le crois quand il dit avoir changé de camp ?

Je me méfit encore, mais il y a plusieurs preuves. Il m'a montré l'emplacement du repère des mangemorts et il m'aide dans ma recherche sur les horcruxes. Je reste toutefois sur mes gardes.

D'accord. J'ai une autre question. As tu réussi à te transformer en animagus ?

Oui, en tigre. Toi ?

En lion.

Effectivement les trois Grifondors avaient décidé de devenir animagus pour ainsi les aider dans leur quête contre Voldemort.

Vous avez trouvez beaucoup d'information sur les horcruxes ?

On a commencé aujourd'hui. On sait comment les repairer et les identifier. On a aussi trouvé quelques informations au sujet de la destruction de ceux-ci.

D'accord, on en reparle demain. Pour l'instant je suis crevée.

Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Harry quitta la chambre de son amie et retourna à sa chambre, où à son tour il se coucha.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Harry et Hermione partirent ensemble pour la bibliothèque en évitant de se faire voire. Aucun membre de l'ordre ne devait être au courant de leurs recherches.

Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Quoi ?

Attend.

Il sortit un petit objet de sa poche et avec un coup de baguette lui redonna sa grosseur normale. La pointant une nouvelle fois, il dit cette fois-ci :

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

À quoi peut te servir la carte des maraudeurs ici ?

Attend.

Puis, dirigeant sa baguette pour une troisième et dernière fois vers la carte, il lança une nouvelle formule.

Transformato manoir Black.

En jetant ce sort la carte des maraudeurs, qui montrait à l'origine Poudlard, se transforma et montrait maintenant un autre lieu.

Attend!s'exclama Hermione. Mais c'est le manoir !

Exact.

Comment tu as fais ? Je n'ai jamais entendu se sort. Où l'a tu trouvé ?

En fait il s'agit d'une dérivation d'un sort de métamorphose que j'ai inventé.

Quoi !? Tu as inventé ce sort ?

Oui.

J'y crois pas...comment je peux être certaine qu'elle fonctionne vraiment ?

Regarde, Malfoy arrive.

Effectivement, à peine Harry eu t-il fini de prononcer ses mots que Hermione se tourna et vit le serpentard franchir la porte.

Et tu peux le faire pour tous les lieux que tu veux ? demanda Hermione retournant à la carte.

Oui.

Alors, on parle dans mon dos, demanda Malfoy ?

Comme si tu nous intéressais, répondit Hermione.

J'ai pourtant cru entendre mon nom avant d'entrer.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on prononce ton nom que l'on parle dans ton dos. Tu paranoïde Malfoy.

Ayant caché la carte, Harry retourna à ses recherches et fut vite imité par Hermione. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explications, Malfoy en fit de même, mais tout en se promettant de découvrir ce qu'on lui cachait. La journée passa et en fin d'après-midi, les recherches avaient beaucoup avancées. Interrompant le silence qui avait plané dans la pièce toute la journée, Harry dit :

Nous devrions redescendre. Les membres de l'ordre commencent à arriver.

T'as des dons de voyances Potter?

Non, mais j'ai certaines connaissances en magie que tu n'as pas.

Si j'étais toi Potter, je ne me venterais pas trop vite. Tu ignores tout de moi.

Excepté que tu es prétentieux, vantard et que tu as toujours tout obtenu ce que tu voulais. Sans oublier le fait que tu penses toujours à toi. Tu n'as pas d'amis Malfoy, tu ne fais que te servir des gens qui t'entour...

Potter !...

Hermione, qui avait prie la carte de Harry, s'aperçut alors qu'un des membres se dirigeait vers eux.

Arrêtez ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient vers nous. Il est dans les escaliers.

Merde ! s'exclama Harry. D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître tous les documents pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur présence.

Puis, juste avant que l'auror rentre, les trois jeunes sorciers allèrent se cacher quelques rayons plus loin.

Granger...

Plus tard Malfoy. Il ne faut pas se faire repérer. Partons, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry jeta un regard rapide à la carte, que cette fois-ci Malfoy avait vu, puis dit que la voie était libre. Sortant par la porte au fond de la bibliothèque, ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois revenus à l'étage de leurs chambres et où ils étaient certains de ne pas se faire demander ce qu'ils faisaient.

Potter, c'est quoi cette carte que vous n'arrêtez pas de regarder toi et Granger. Et d'abord, comment t'as fais Granger pour être certaine que quelqu'un venait vers nous. Et puis les livres, il va falloir retourner les chercher dans les étagères. Pourquoi tu les as fait disparaître Potter ?demanda Malfoy en colère.

Tout d'abord Malfoy je ne les ai pas fait disparaître tes chers livres. Je n'ai que jeté un sort de dissimulation sur eux. Il suffit de lancer un contre sort pour les faire réapparaître à la même place. D'ailleurs, si je ne l'avait pas fait, l'auror aurait su pour nos recherches et l'aurais dit aux autres qui nous auraient interdit l'accès à la bibliothèque. C'est ça que tu voulais ?

Impossible. C'est un sort beaucoup trop puissant à faire.

Alors sache que je suis plus puissant que tu puisses le penser Malfoy.

Cela n'explique rien pour la carte.

Rouge de colère, Harry hésita à parler de la carte des Maraudeurs. Toutefois il céda. Même s'il était loin de bien s'entendre avec Malfoy, celui-ci lui avait tout de même prouvé qu'il avait changé de camp en lui dévoilant l'emplacement du repère de Voldemort. Et puis il gardait toujours la carte avec lui, alors il était certain de ne pas se la faire voler. De plus, il avait ajouté d'autres sorts de protection dessus. Aussi, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore put dire à Hermione, c'était que non seulement il pouvait changer le lieu qu'indiquait la carte, mais il pouvait aussi trouver où se trouvait une personne en disant le nom de celle-ci à la carte. Ainsi, si Malfoy sortait du manoir des Black il pourrait le retrouver qu'en prononçant son nom.

C'est une carte.

Ça j'avais deviné Potter.

Laisse moi finir Malfoy. Cette carte permet de montrer où sont les gens dans un lieu donné et ainsi que tout leurs déplacements.

N'importe le quel où que le manoir. Car si c'est le cas cela ne sera pas très utile pour détruire le mage noir.

Non, à l'origine elle ne montrait que Poudlard, mais grâce à un sort que j'ai inventé, je peux maintenant afficher n'importe quel lieu.

C'est grâce à elle que vous avez su que j'arrivais se matin ?

Oui.

Et je suis supposé te croire quand tu dis avoir inventé un sort pour la faire changer de lieu.

Libre à toi. Hermione, tu viens ? Ron vient d'arriver.

Ainsi, les deux Gryffondor tournèrent le dos au Serpentard et descendirent les marches se rendant au rez-de-chaussée où venait d'arriver leur ami Ron et sa sœur Ginny.


End file.
